Stalker
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Penelope Garcia has a stalker. As the team rushes to find the unsub, her life hangs in the balance. Who is this mysterious unsub and is he closer than anyone realized?
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

It was just a normal day at the BAU headquarters. Garcia bounced in, wearing a bright orange dress and purple bunny ears.

"Morning," Hotch said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," Garcia said.

"Hey, what's with you?" Hotch asked, "no 'hey my sexy unit chief' stuff today?"

"I..don't feel like it."

"Penelope," Hotch chided, "I am a profiler. I am also your boyfriend and I can spot a lie a mile away. So tell me sweetheart, what's going on?"

Garcia sniffed.

"Hey, hey," Hotch soothed, "you can tell me."

"For the past month, I've had...strange things happening to me. You know when you're at the grocery store and you feel someone watching you?"

Hotch nodded.

"Well, I went to the store yesterday to buy stuff for dinner tonight, and I—I felt someone there. I _know_ I did. And just like that, he was gone!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Hotch asked.

"Because I thought I was crazy! And then, at my apartment, I heard a noise. A loud noise. At first, I thought it was a tree branch, but then I looked closley. It wasn't. Someone was messing with my window. And my door was jiggling and-"

Garcia started hyperventalating.

"Penelope, just breathe," Hotch said, "can you think of anyone who would do this?"

"No. No one," Garcia answered, "at first I thought it was some stupid kids and that they would go away. But it feels like everywhere I go, I have to look over my shouder."

"Penelope, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find the guy who's doing this."

"You can't tell the team!" Garcia cried, "he could hurt you!"

"Penelope," Hotch reasoned, "we have to tell them. We're your family and families protect each other. And Morgan and I are gonna have to flip a coin to figure out who gets to punch him first."

Garcia chuckled.

"Hotch," JJ interrupted, "we've got a note. It's addressed to Penelope."

Without thinking, Garcia grabbed the note from her hands and read it. Her face went white.

 _I'll see you soon, Penelope._

Hotch grabbed the note and took charge.

"We need to run fingerprints on this—stat. Conference room right now."

Three minutes later, the team was gathered around in the conference room.

"We have a problem," Hotch started, "a note was addressed to Garcia this morning. It read 'I'll see you soon Penelope.'

Garcia was still crying and trembling.

"Babygirl, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"The note," Garcia whispered, "it's from my stalker."

"Stalker?" Reid asked.

"For the past month, I've felt like someone was watching me," Garcia explained, "I don't know. He's just there. Everywhere I go, it's like he's waiting for me—and I can't explain it!"

"Her windows and doors were tampered with as well," Hotch added.

"How long has this been going on?" Morgan asked.

"About a month."

"A month?!" Morgan exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want the team to know," Garcia answered, "I thought it would go away."

"But it hasn't," Rossi answered.

"He knows where I work and everything!"

Hotch pulled Garcia closer to him.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Rossi said, "Aaron and Penelope will stay at my house until this is over. Morgan and Aaron will stay with Penelope. Reid and I will go to her house and see if there are any cluse there. JJ and Lewis, go find Kevin Lynch. He can help us dig into Penelope's past a little more."

"What? You think this is somehow connected to my old life?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know sweetheart," Hotch answered, "but we have to look at every possibility. Rest assured, we will find him."

Garcia rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Why did they feel that this was only the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shh, Penelope, calm down," Hotch soothed, "it's all gonna be alright."

"No it's not!" Garcia exclaimed, "they're gonna find me and they'll find you and-"

Garcia bolted up from her chair. Hotch and Morgan had to gently restrain her.

"Babygirl," Morgan said, "do you think you could answer a couple of questions for me?"

"Maybe," Garcia answered, "I don't know. Whatever we can do to help catch this bastard."

"Okay," Morgan coaxed, "when did you first notice something was off?"

"A month ago. After we closed a case, I went to my apartment. I unlocked the door. Everything looked fine.

"Except?"

"Except my cat, Fluffles was missing. I looked everywhere for him. I figured he must've gone though a pipe or somethig. I asked Mrs. Marples, my neighbor if she let him out. She said she didn't. I figured he would come back. Sure enough, a week later Fluffles appeared. Nothing was wrong with him. I don't know how he got out!"

"The unsub got into your apartment somehow and let the cat out," Hotch reasoned.

"Why?" Garcia asked, "to mess with me?"

The agents just nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna have agents at your apartment in case he comes back," Morgan said.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Hotch asked.

"No!" Garcia exclaimed.

The agents looked.

"Wait," Garcia started, "are you talking about someone from my hacker past?" I haven't seen any of them. You already know Shane from the Russel Smith case. Other than him, I can't think of anyone."

"Shane seems too cocky to pull this off," Morgan answered.

"He hasn't contacted me since that case," Garcia answered, "I figured he's moved on by now."

Meanwhile, Reid and Rossi were scoping out Garcia's apartment.

"Just got a text from Hotch," Rossi said, "apparently, Garcia's cat went missing for a week. And then, he just reappeared out of nowhere."

"I have him right here," Reid answered.

"Any signs of abuse?"

"No, nothing. The unsub took pretty good care of the cat."

"Okay. Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"The locks don't work at all."

"So this is about pyschological torture," Rossi explained, "he wants Garcia to be afraid in her own home. He wants her to know he can do anything he wants to her..."

"Lynch," JJ called out, "We need you."

"What? Is Penelope alright?" the nerdy tech analyst asked.

"Not quite," Lewis answered, "this note was sent to Penelope today. She has a stalker. We need all hands on deck to figure out who this unsub is."

"Is she alright? Tell me we'll get him!" Kevin exclaimed. They may have broken up, but they still cared for each other.

"Focus Kevin," JJ instructed, "we can get him, but we need your help to do it. Rossi and Reid just finished searching her apartment. He wants us all to meet in the conference room in five minutes."

"Okay, so I got some fingerprints off the note," Kevin started, "I ran the prints through CODIS, but nothing's come up. Which means that whoever did this hasn't been arrested."

"Run Shane Wyeth's name," Hotch instructed, "track his phone, bank activity, everything. Get everything you have on Starchamber too, while you're at it."

"You think he's good for this?" Kevin asked.

"We seriously doubt it's Shane," Rossi said, "he's too arrogant to pull this off by himself."

"Shane's all bark and no bite," Garcia explained, "he can talk up a good game, but he won't do anything about it."

"So he just wants to be a tough guy," JJ mused.

"Here he is. Shane Wyeth still lives in San Jose. He now works in cyber security."

"It takes a lot of works to fly to Quantico just to stalk someone," Hotch said.

"And knowing Shane, he wouldn't take the time anyway," Garcia added.

"What about the other members of Starchamber?" Morgan asked.

"Most of them have moved on. They grew up. I'm checking transactions, GPS activity. Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Hotch asked.

"I mean. Nothing. It doesn't look like anyone from her hacker past is connected. Everyone's alibies are rock solid. There's nothing in here that screams 'stalker activity.'"

The team sighed.

"Alright, go over every inch of her life," Hotch commanded, "parents, ex-boyfriends, classmates in school. I don't care if she kissed a boy in the first grade. I want to know about it!"

"Garcia," Rossi started, "we have agents at your apartment. We also have agents at Aaron's house, too. You, Aaron, and Jack are staying at my place."

 _Jack_! Garcia thought. _Oh my god! Jack!_

"Aaron, I'm so sorry!" Garcia exclaimed, "I didn't think about Jack!"

She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm a horrible person!" she cried.

"No, you're not," Hotch stated firmly, taking her hand in his, "this is not your fault. This is the fault of the unsub."

"But you and Jack! You're in danger because of me."

"The stalker chose to target you," Hotch explained, "we're staying at Rossi's. We have agents. We'll be fine. Our main concern is protecting you and getting this guy."

"But—but what if you die because of me?" Garcia whispered.

"No one is going to die," Hotch assured. He kissed her lips.

"But...but-"

"I love you Penelope," Hotch gushed, "and I will not let this break us. I am not going to die. He wants to psychologically torture you. Do not let him win."

"Okay," Garcia replied, placing her head on his shoulder, "I won't let him win."

As Hotch was rocking his girlfriend, none of them could help thinking it—has he already won?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have agents ready at the house," Rossi said, "you got a go bag?"

"Yeah, yeah," Garcia stuttered, "it's in my office."

"I'll go with you," Hotch said.

"Security footage from the apartment complex is here," Kevin said, bursting through the door.

"Let's see it," Hotch commaned.

The footage was blurry at best, but a man was seen taking the elevator up to the fifth floor—Garcia's floor.

"He appears to be white and has dark hair," Reid noticed.

"Does he look like anyone you recognize?" Hotch asked.

"No. I can't tell," Garcia answered, "the footage is too blurry and he has is face down. I can't make it out."

"Forensic countermeasure," JJ said, "he doesn't want us to identify him."

"He's been in the buidling before," Lewis supplied, "he knows where all the security cameras are."

Garcia gasped.

"I'm gonna help Hotch and Garcia move into the house," Rossi said.

"But the stalker-" Garcia finished.

"Will get nowhere near you," Rossi finished, "we'll set up video conferencing. You can still help us out that way. Meanwhile, Morgan and Reid, go back to the complex and interview her neighbors and the apartment manager. See if they recognize him. The rest of us will stay here in case any more notes show up."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Mardsen said, "I hope Peneloope's alright. I mean, I just can't think of anyone who would want to hurt the sweet thing."

"Ma'am," Reid coaxed, "we need you to think. Have you seen anyone lurking around Penelope's apartment latley?"

"There was a guy walking around this floor. I assumed he was lost. He was asking for Penelope. I told him she was just down the hall and-oh no, you don't think-"

Mrs. Mardsen nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Mrs. Mardsen," Reid stated, "this is _not_ your fault. You had no way of knowing who he was." _Or what he was_ he silently added.

"I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Mardsen exlcaimed, "I have Parkinson's disease and sometimes the medicine makes me..."

"I'm sorry about that ma'am," Reid said, "but like I said, this wasn't your fault. He caught you on a bad day. But we need to know what he looked like. Do you think he can help us out?"

"He was white with dark hair and he looked thirty, maybe forty. I don't know!"

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Maybe," Mrs. Mardsen replied, "on a good day. He looked like a younger version of Penelope's boyfriend. Same look."

"So he looked like Agent Hotchner?" Reid asked.

"Gentlemen," Mrs. Mardsen explained, "I love tall, dark, and handsome men. I dated a few back in my younger days. I would recognize that look anywhere"

"Okay. Thank you for your time," Morgan told the apartment manager.

"Agent Morgan," the manager stopped, "there's something else and it's kinda weird."

Morgan's ears perked up.

"There was a guy hanging around the door earlier this week. I asked what he was doing and he said he was waiting for someone. A few minutes later, I saw him walk out with the same guy who's stalking Penelope!"

"Can you describe him?"

"Copper-skinned and dark haired. Mid thirties. That's all I know. You think he was some kind of lookout?"

"I don't know," Morgan whispered, "but thank you. You've helped us out a bunch."

"Two stalkers?!" Rossi exclaimed, "Bella's in more danger than we thought."

"So we need to treat it like a criminal partnership. A dominant and submissive," JJ said.

"The fair-skinned man is most likely the dominant and the copper-skinned man is more likely the submissive," Reid added.

"But why two?" Lewis asked.

"Well, they can cover more ground that way," Morgan answered, "plus, maybe both of them have a score to settle with Penelope."

"Kevin, how are you doing with Penelope's past?" Reid asked.

"We know her parents were killed in a drunk driving accident and I've found her four brothers."

JJ sighed.

"Good. Maybe they can shed some light for us."

"I'm digging through her family, frends, classmates , ex-boyfriends and-"

"And what?" Morgan pressed.

"And nothing!" Kevin exclaimed, "none of them would have a _reason_ to hurt Penelope. And there's nothing fishy going on with their electronic activity either. Except Robert, but he bought Willie Nelson tickets."

"Then who _is_ it?" Morgan pondered.

"We're racking our brains silly," Rossi said, "here's what we're gonna do. Penelope, Aaron and Jack are at my mansion. I figure tonight, we'll have a cookout. It'll get Penelope's mind off of it and ours too. We'll start fresh tommorow."

JJ sensed there was something more going on and she asked point blank, "You're gonna try to lure the stalker out, aren't you?"

The smirk from Rossi was all they needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Two stalkers?!" Penelope asked, incredulously.

"And they're working together to torment her?" Hotch asked angrily. He knew he had to play this by the book, but he couldn't help fantasizing about putting a bullet between their eyes—or doing worse.

"That's what it looks like, I'm afraid," Rossi replied.

If looks could kill, Aaron Hotchner would be a serial killer.

"But, we're not gonna think about that now," Rossi chided, "I've got the grill going and Morgan's grilling burgers tonight."

"Babygirl, it'll get your mind off of it," Morgan assured.

"Okay," Garcia agreed, "but what are you gonna do, Rossi? After all, this is your house."

"I'm gonna make the most delicious chocolate cake you've ever tasted. And Aaron, here is gonna make fettucine alfredo."

"Wait, Rossi's letting you cook Italian?" Garcia asked.

"I learned a few things," Hotch replied smugly, "now do you want to cookout, or do you want me to show you what happens when you tease me?"

"I kinda like the second option," Garcia blushed.

"Oh!" Hotch exclaimed, swatting Garcia on the back, "lets go outside!"

The temperature was right and the sun was shining. The team was laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. For a moment, Garcia forgot all about her stalkers.

"Wow, Aaron, this is really good," she gushed, "you just might give Rossi a run for his money."

"Hey, hey, watch it," Rossi retorted.

"Thank you, honey," Hotch replied and gave her a kiss.

"What? I don't get no loving for my meat?" Morgan asked.

The team paused for a moment to process what he just said. His face turned red and his banged his head on the table.

" _Burgers_ ," Morgan clarified, "I meant my burgers."

"Sure you did," Garcia retorted, her mouth full of the burger, "but your meat is delicious. That is, your burger." Hotch playfully glared at her.

"All this laughing is making me wanna use the bathroom," Garcia said, "I'll be right back."

The team continued to talk and eat, when JJ checked her watch.

"Hey, Garcia's been in the bathroom for a really long time," she noticed.

"Ugh, I hope it wasn't those breadsticks," Lewis commented.

"Sorry about that," Rossi apologized, "I stuck 'em in the oven too long."

"I'll go check on her," JJ said.

"Garcia? Are you there?" JJ asked.

When she heard no answer, she tried again.

"Hello? Penelope? Are you alright? I hope Rossi's breadsticks didn't tear you up."

JJ walked into a stall. It was clear Garcia had used it—except her phone was missing. By the toilet, there was a note. JJ opened it and read it. Her face turned fifty shades of white.

"Garcia's gone!" JJ exclaimed, frantic.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hotch asked.

"I checked the bathroom to see where she was. I found her phone on the floor! I also found her laptop case on the sink! She doesn't go anywhere without it!"

"What's that?" Rossi asked.

"It's a note!"

Hotch opened it and read it:

 _Penny's gone. You'll never find her in time._

"Penny?!" Reid exclaimed, "no one calls her Penny."

"It's the unsubs," Hotch stated. He paced around the yard and shook the note.

"They have her!" he yelled.

And just like that, the carefree Rossi mansion turned into a crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's all my fault," Rossi lamented, "I should have never held this cookout."

"Dave, no one could've predicted this," Hotch scolded, "the unsubs are just..well-prepared." Hotch looked to the whole team.

"This is no one's fault," Hotch stated firmly, "right now, our sole purpose should be finding Penelope and bringing her back alive."

"But they were watching me!" Rossi exclaimed.

"They were probbably watching all of us," JJ added.

"But they got in my house!"

"They probbably waited til you were distracted," Morgan said, "they probbably knew about the cookout. Now, as awful as that possibility may be, we need to consider the fact that the unsub might be another agent."

"But he called her Penny," Reid said, "no one calls her that."

"Except for Kevin," Morgan mused, "but he doesn't have the time to stalk Penelope and he seems genuinely intrested in finding the unsubs."

"So we're looking for someone just as close to Penelope," Hotch stated, "maybe even closer."

"Please!" Garcia screamed, "can anyone hear me?!"

The dark-haired man chuckled.

"No can do, Penny. I've soundproofed this room."

"Where are we?" she asked, "and why have you tied me up?"

"Oh, just an old warehouse I touched up," the unsub replied, "Lucas here thought it'd be a nice room to...do what we do Besides, you know the feeling of being tied up." The man chuckled.

 _No!_ Penelope mentally screamed. It couldn't be!

"L-Lucas?" Garcia stutterd.

"Oh, I forgot," the man sneered, "you haven't seen him in twenty years. Neither have I, _Penny._ The man said her old nickname like it was poison.

Suddenly, Garcia heard footsteps. _It must be Lucas_ she thought.

"Well, well, well," Lucas taunted, "what have we here, Penny?"

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed, trying to get out of her restraints.

"What? You don't like your old name," Lucas taunted, "Gabriel used to call you that all the time. So did Mom and Dad. But you know how that story ended." Her younger brother spit in her face.

"Why Gabriel?" Garcia cried, "why are you doing this to me?"

Gabriel didn't answer her question. Instead, he pulled out a dead cat.

' "Missing something, Penelope?" he asked. He held Scruffles in he face.

"No!" Garcia wailed, "not Scruffles!"

Gabriel laughed, evily.

"Now you know how it feels to lose something you love, don't you _sissy_?"

"And now SSA Aaron Hotchner is gonna know how that feels too," Lucas supplied, "you could've done _so_ much better than him."

"You've _got_ to get over that!" Garcia exclaimed, trying to reason with them, "it's been twenty years."

"Twenty years since you missed curfew and Mom and Dad tried to find you, but they never did!" Gabriel all but screamed.

"And now your precious team is gonna lose you," Gabriel snarled, "ready Lucas?"

"Ready!" Lucas exclaimed, excited.

Lucas turned on the swicth. Garcia convulsed and she screamed.

"AHHH!" she yelled.

The pair of brothers laughed.

"I can't wait until your precious unit chief comes and finds you have matching scars," Gabriel snarled, holding a knife.

"Noooo!" Garcia yelled, shrinking back.

"Yeees," Lucas mocked, almost like he was teasing an older sister.

"Lucas, get the video camera," Gabriel commanded, "I can't wait til the team sees this."

"No, don't show them," Garcia tried to growl, "if you go after them, I will destroy you."

"With what?" Lucas asked, "your computers?"

"Lucas, get the gasolinne and candle, too," Gabriel ordered, "I can't wait til Hotchner sees this."

He cupped Garcia's face.

"No one will want you anymore," he taunted, "that is, if you're still around and I don't imagine you will be. Hotchner will never want to be with you after witnessing such...disfigurement."

"Pulling a Foyet and fire," Lucas smiled, "if only Mom and Dad were here to see this."

"Penny?" Kevin asked, "no one else calls her that except for me."

"I know," Hotch said, "I need you to go through Garcia's relationships again! We missed something!"

"I will and—oh no no," Kevin stuttered.

"What is it?" Morgan pressed.

"Today is the anniversary of her parent's deaths."

"Today?" Morgan asked.

"You didn't know?" Hotch questioned.

"I know her parents were killed in a drunk driving accident. They were out looking for her because she missed curfew," Morgan answered.

"So we're looking for someone who blames her for their deaths," JJ supplied.

"The only ones who might fit that descriptions are her brothers," Kevin answered, "let's see. Michael Garcia is taking a sabbatical in Alaska." He turned up his nose.

"Antonio Garcia has pancreatic cancer. Only three months. Not much hope there. Lucas and Gabriel Garcia are live in Richmond Virgnia and...they are firefighters with the Richmond Fire Department. I'm going through school files and it looks like they blamed Penleope for their parents death. They ranted to the counselor almost every day. Penelope felt like they blamed her. Shame. They used to be really close."

The team closed their eyes and sighed. How could they do this to their own sister? Their own flesh and blood?

"Kevin, do you have an address?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. It's-"

Agent Anderson came bursting through the door.

"Agent Hotchner?" Anderson inquired, "there's been a video addressed to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Put the DVD in, Kevin," Hotch instructed solmenly.

Gabriel wasted no time. He eletrocuted Garcia and she screamed.

"AHHHH! Please STOP!"

Hotch held his ears and Morgan punched a wall.

"Hello Agent Hotchner," Gabriel greeted, "I hope you didn't mind the screaming. I bet she screams your name like that all the time."

"You son of a bitch," Hotch growled.

Rossi put a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"My other brother Lucas here has a knife," the demented brother gloated, "now, where did George Foyet stab you?"

"Oh, I belive it was right here," Lucas answered, plunging the knife in her chest.

"No!" Garcia whispered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hotch yelled.

"Now, put pressure on it sissy," Lucas sneered, "you'll be fine."

Hotch's eyes were dark and deadly.

"How could you do this to Pen?" Reid whispered.

"Now you know what it's like to lose someone," Gabriel snarled, "but by the time you find her, she won't be the same."

The team could hear Garcia screaming.

"Why?! Why are you DOING this to me? We were so close!"

"We will find you," Hotcn threatened.

"And by the time you do, she'll be an ugly little girl—just like she always was. Or she'll be dead. You won't want her anyway." Then, he lit the candle.

"NO!" Hotch yelled. Then the video went dark.

The team was silent when Reid spoke up.

"Did they—burn her alive?" Reid choked.

"I don't know kid," Morgan answered.

"I'm gonna find this bastard and make him beg for his life," Hotch threatened. He pointed at his team.

"And that is a promise!" he hissed.

The team couldn't disagree with him.

"Did you manage to trace it?" Rossi asked.

"They're creepy good," Kevin answered, "but I did find out where the brothers live. 142 Seminole Drive."

"Let's go."

"FBI!" Morgan shouted, kicking down the door.

"Clear!" Hotch yelled.

"Clear!" Lewis answered.

"Wait a minute," JJ said.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

"I found a journal..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"And it's pages and pages of how they hated Penelope for what she 'did' to them. Pages of how they were going to finally get revenge on her."

JJ looked like she was going to throw up.

"Come on, JJ," Hotch coaxed, getting her out of the house.

"But Garcia didn't do anything to them," Reid protested.

"Kid, I know," Morgan answered, "but we all know how this goes."

"Any sign of Garcia or the brothers?" Morgan asked.

"No sign of them," Lewis answered.

"Then they have a secondary location. Turn this place upside down to see where that might be," Rossi ordered.

"Wait. I found something," Lewis replied, "Garcia's Garage. Address is 122 Woodwork Lane. That's a mile from here."

The team rushed out the door, each wondering if they would see their bright technical analyst alive. And if she was, what kind of state would she be in?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So they stalked her to learn her routines and when the annivesary came, they kidnapped her," Morgan therorized.

"So why would they wait twenty years just to torture Penelope?" JJ asked.

"It's been brewing for a long time," Reid answered.

"Okay, we're almost there," Hotch said, "Rossi and I will go in."

"Would you listen to that?" Gabriel asked, "your precious team is here."

"Help!" Garcia cried in a feeble voice.

"I don't think they can hear you," Gabriel said in a sing-song voice.

He struck the match, ready to set her on fire again. This time, he was gonna go all out."

"Gabriel Garcia, drop the match," Hotch ordered.

The demented siblings grabbed Garcia.

"Let her go," Rossi commanded.

"Let me think about it," Gabriel retorted, "no."

"If this is your way of punishing her, you've done enough," Hotch said, "she's your sister for god's sake!"

"Was," Lucas spat, "now she's just some bitch."

"What happened to your parents wasn't fair," Rossi reasoned, "but that's no reason to take it out on Penelope. Let her go."

"Maybe this time, you'll know how it feels."

Before he could set the fire, Hotch shot him, point blank in the heart.

"What?!" Lucas cried, "you bitch!

Hotch's eyes were dark and dangerous. He took the teams aback.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can," he whispered dangerously low. And just like that, two more gunshots echoed.

Hotch rushed to Garcia and untied her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Hotch said, carrying her over his back.

"T-they _burned_ me," Garcia whimpered.

"Shh," Hotch whispered, "you need to save your breath."

"They stabbed me too!"

"I know, and the ambulance is here, sweetheart. We're gonna get you looked at."

"Hotch," Rossi stopped. "you and Morgan need to ride in the ambulance with Penelope. We can handle this."

Morgan and Hotch jumped in the ambulance with Garcia, each holding her hand. They were praying she would recover.

"Family of Penelope Garcia?" the doctor asked.

"That's us," Hotch said, speaking for the team.

"She suvered eletrical burns as well as burns from a fire. She was also stabbed once in the chest. She has marks on her arm from being tied up. We also ran a rape kit.

"And?" Morgan pressed.

The doctor blew out a breath.

"Two DNA samples were found and they were from a relative."

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed punching yet another wall.

Hotch lowered his head, sobbing silently. JJ started wailing and Reid was holding her.

"Are you tellig me her brothers did all of this?" the doctor asked incredulously.

The team's expression told the doctor all she needed to know.

"I can't imagine what she's been through," the doctor said, "well, she's awake and you can see her. Only one at a time. I don't want her getting too overwhelmed."

"Hotch," Morgan coaxed.

"Hey, Penelope," Hotch greeted, "how are you feeling?"

He smacked himself on the forehead.

"Never mind, that's a stupid question."

Garcia chuckled and answered, "Like I've just been tortured."

He took her hand.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should've protected you."

"No, Aaron," Garcia whispered, squeezing his hand, "you found me. That's all that matters. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"No, Penelope," Hotch scolded, "don't ever say that. They chose to do what they did.."

"Aaron, they said they burned me so you wouldn't love me anymore."

"That's nonsense," Hotch assured, "I love you. And I will love every part of you."

He traced the scars.

"These are reminders that you survived. You beat them. And your face is still as sweet as ever." He kissed her scarred face.

"But Foyet-"

"They just mentioned him to get our goats, honey. At least we'll have matching scars."

They both laughed.

"And when the time comes, if you want them removed, we can figure something out. But let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about how Jack wants to see you."

"Really?" Garcia's face brightened.

"Oh yeah. He's been talking about you a lot."

"I bet he can cheer me up," Garcia said.

"Yeah," Hotch smiled, "I think so too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey babygirl," Morgan greeted.

"Hey, hot stuff," Garcia replied. She tried to sit up.

"Uh-uh-uh," Morgan scolded, "sit back down. The nurses will be in a few minutes to change your bandages."

Garcia rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to get an infection from the burns," Morgan explained.

"Right. The burns and the stabbing."

"Hey," Morgan consoled, "Hotch loves you. He'll love you no matter what. And I think you're beautiful, myself sweetness."

"But what if he's just saying that?" Garcia asked.

"Penelope," Morgan answered, "Hotch is an honest man. He will never lie. They just...wanted to make you feel insecure. Don't let them win." He pecked her arm.

"I wonder what Hotch will have to say about that," Garcia quipped.

"There's the baby girl I know," Morgan smiled, "go make him jealous. But not until you get better, okay?"

"Okay."

After Morgan left, Hotch walked in with Chief Cruz.

"Chief Cruz?" Garcia asked.

"Please," Cruz said, "it's Matt."

"I'm sure you're here to take our statements," Hotch said.

"No, I'm here as your friend," Cruz said, "local PD are cleaning up the mess in the warehouse. And as for the shooting, let's just say they deserved it." He turnend and smiled at Hotch.

"But you can't-" Garcia started.

"I think I can embelish some of the reports," Cruz smirked.

The Section Chief paused and looked at his technical analyst.

"So you mean to tell me her _brothers_ did all of this?!"

"Don't call them that," Garcia snapped, "they burned me alive. It's a miracle that Aaron can look at me the same way."

"Hey," Hotch whispered, planting a kiss on her lips, "you will always be my sweet Penelope."

"And what's worse is we used to be really close," Garcia ranted, "he pushed me on the swingset and I confided in him about my first love. And Lucas was the one who consoled me when Mom and Dad died and-

The anger was boiling for a long time. It was clear this rant was something Garcia needed to get out of her system. Hotch and Cruz had to physically restrain her.

"Shh...Penelope. It's alright. Let it out," Hotch coaxed. And Garcia let out the biggest wail ever.

"And now that's shattered," Garcia cried, "they refused to contact me for twenty years. And I've tried to contact them plenty of times. And then they show up and do this to me!" She pointed at her whole body.

"And now, I have no family."

"That's not true," Cruz said, "you have Aaron and the rest of the team."

"What about Michael?" Hotch asked.

"I've only talked to him twice a year. He's always teaching somewhere. Last I heard, he was in Alaska on a sabbatical."

Hotch made a note of that. Maybe he could convince Michael to come down. The whole time he was rocking Garcia he thought _Come back to me Penelope._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Michael Garcia?" Hotch asked over the phone.

"Yes?" Michael asked.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI," Hotch stated, "I need to speak with you regarding Penelope Garcia."

Immediatley, Michael sensed that something was wrong.

"What about her?"

"Your sister was abducted and tortured by your other brothers Gabriel and Lucas. They burned her alive and stabbed her," Hotch explained, barely containing his anger.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna ask you this one time," Hotch threatened, "did you have any part in her abduction? Yes or no?"

"N-no," Michael answered, dumfounded.

"Gabriel and Lucas hadn't seen her in twenty years, but still managed to stalk her, abduct her, and torture her because of her parents' death," Hotch retorted.

"My God," Michael said, "I can't believe it. I've only talked to Pen twice a year."

"Do you harbor any resentment towards Penelope because of the accident?"

"No," Michael explained, "we moved past it. It's just, I'm a professor and I'm always traveling. I'm writing new books constantly. And I was afraid that I would disturb Penelope's new life. She finally got over that dark phase in her life."

Hotch nodded.

"I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me," Michael continued, "after the funeral, Gabriel and Lucas more or less forced us to shut her out. When it became clear that they weren't gonna let it go, I had to talk to Pen. Wait...you're saying THEY did all that to Pen?"

"Yeah..." Hotch trailed off, "and worse."

"C-can I see her?" Michael asked.

"That depends on whether she wants you there. You hurt her," Hotch pointed out.

"I know. I wanna make it right. I'm on my way."

"Penelope," Hotch said.

"W-what?" Garcia stuttered.

"I just got off the phone with Michael," Hotch explained, "he's on his way."

It was clear Hotch was apprenhensive about the whole thing.

"H-he's coming here?!" Garcia exclaimed, "he can't see me like this!"

"Penelope," Hotch asked, "do you want to see him?"

"Yeah, sure," Garcia said, "it's gonna be awkward, but I'll manage.

"I will be with you the whole time," Hotch assured.

Most of the team had left at night, except Hotch and Morgan. Hotch was stroking her face when someone knocked on the door.

"Pen?" Michael asked.

"Michael?" Garcia asked.

"Hey," he answered, trying to hug her.

"Oooh," Garcia groaned, "please be careful!"

"I'm sorry," her brother apologized, "that bad?!"

"Well, with the bandages and all.." Garcia started to explain.

An awkward silence fell over the siblings.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been such a shitty excuse for a brother," Michael apologized, "and I know apology can make up for the way I treated you. But I just want a second chance and...God Penelope, they actually _did_ that to you?!"

"And then some," Garcia answered, "they stabbed me in the chest, which is why it hurt when you reached for me."

Michael held back a weep.

"I'm sorry," Michael wept, "it's all my fault! If I had kept contact with you—and now it's too late to make amends."

"Micahel," Garcia started, "you hurt me. You abandoned me like all the others after Mom and Dad died."

"I'm sorry Pen," Michael sobbed, "I was busy with my new life and after you got arrested-"

Garcia held up a hand.

"Just let me finish. I also know your intentions are good. But to wait until I survived an abduction to make amends...I don't understand. But I also know that this is not your fault."

"Can you forgive me?" her brother asked.

Garcia took his hand.

"In time. And I want to make amends too. We have _got_ to do better bro!"

Michael and Hotch laughed.

"Look, I don't want to be the bearer of bad new," Michael started, "but Antonio—they thought he had pancreatic cancer."

Garcia sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?" she scolded, "I could've flown up!"

"Penelope," Hotch chided, "lie down."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean they _thought_ he had pancreatic cancer?" the unit chief asked.

"Well, he was throwing up all the time and just feeling crappy. The doctors mistakenly thought it was cancer because and MRI didn't turn up good."

"So what was it?" Garcia asked.

Michael took a deep breath.

"Arsenic poisoning. They thought he got it from working in his shed. He had rats in there all the time. But, in light of recent events-" he looked over at his sister, "it doesn't take a profiler to figure out who's responsible."

Garcia gasped.

"Antonio expressed interest in making amends. We talked about it and he said it was high time. He even talked about it to...the others but they didn't wanna hear it."

"So they targeted him,too," Hotch answered.

"Did he—did he survive?" Garcia asked.

"He survived, but he'll never be the same. He's in a wheelchair."

"Oh!" Garcia gasped. Hotch squeezed her hand.

"They didn't—they didn't target you?" Garcia asked.

"Kinda," Michael grimaced.

"Kinda?"

"After the funeral, they all but forced me to cease contact with you. Now, you remember we all got a portion of the inheritance and I was saving up money to go to Stanford. They threatened to keep all the inheritance for themselves if I kept contact with you."

Anger burned in Hotch and Garcia. They were kept apart for no reason at all!

Michael sighed.

"Please tell me you got them."

"They're dead," Hotch answered, "they won't hurt anybody else again."

"W-why did they hate me so much?" Garcia wailed.

"I don't know, sis. I don't know," Michael replied.

"WHY?!" Garcia screamed as Hotch and Michael held her. The two men shared a look, realizing how much these psychopaths took from them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So you haven't seen Penelope in twenty years?" Morgan asked.

"Look," Michael started, "it wasn't my choice."

"Morgan," Hotch explained, "Gabriel and Lucas have been hurting them for a very long time."

"So they made you cut contact with her?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Look, I never meant for this to happen," Michael lamented.

"Michael, it's not your fault," Rossi said, "they were just evil. Now, I understannd being upset aabout the death of Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, but what they did was pure evil. No remorse."

"When someone wants revenge, they will go to any lengths to get it," Hotch explained, "you had no way of knowing that they would take it this far."

Michael put his face in his hands.

"So..what else did they do to my sister?"

"You don't—you don't wanna know," Hotch said, "just trust us, son."

Right then and there, Michael knew he had a family in Garcia's team, too. He looked up/

"You—you really love her?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I do," Hotch answered.

"A brother knows," Michael replied, "just take care of her Agent Hotchner."

"I will. And Michael, it's Aaron."

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked, "but we're ready to discharge Miss Garcia."

"Hotch, man, go on," Morgan coaxed.

"I can follow you to her house," Michael offered, "and help you guys get settled in."

"Good," Hotch answered, "the rest of you guys, head home. You've done more than I've asked you."

"So, are you ready to go home, Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"As, ready as I'll ever be, SSA Hotstuff," Garcia retorted.

"SSA _Hotstuff_?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Don't ask," Hotch smirked.

"Oh, please tell me that's not what I think it is!" Garcia exclaimed, pointing to the wheelchair that Michael was holding.

"I'm sorry, Penelope," Hotch said, "but it's standard procedure.

"Standard procedure, my foot," Garcia grumbled.

"No whining, little sis," Michael playfully scolded, "hop in."

Garcia reluctanltly got in the wheelchair.

"Just like old times," Michael reminisiced.

"Michael," Garcia pleaded, "for the love of God, do _NOT_ tell that story. If you do, you'll be the one in a hospital next!"

Hotch's ears perked up.

"What story?"

"When Penelope was five, she snuck out of the house in the afternoon and got in her red wagon. Now, I was always a stickler for the rules, so naturally, I objected. Pen, here didn't really seem to care."

Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Now, she was trying to push herself in her wagon, but I told her not to go too far and to let me help her. Well, that didn't go over so well. Next thing I know, Penelope crashes into Mr. Johnson's mailbox. Mr. Johnson comes out and yells at us. Pen runs over his foot and sticks her tounge at him. That's how I got grounded and Penelope wasn't allowed to drive anything until she was sixteen. And Mom and Dad were reluctant to let her drive!"

Hotch laughed.

"I believe it," Hotch quipped, "how do you think she got into the BAU anyway?"

"I hacked into their database," Garcia bragged.

The three found themselves laughing.

"Oh! Oh!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What is it sweetie?" Hotch asked.

"It hurts to laugh...with the burns on my chest."

"I'm sorry," Hotch apologized.

"If it helps," Michael offered, helping Garcia into the van, "I have some contacts from the university. I know some top doctors. I can see about getting you some skin grafts."

"Skin grafts?" Garcia whispered.

"Honey, you know it was gonna have to happen sooner or later," Hotch said, kissing her face.

"Hey, we're gonna fix this one way or another," Michael assured.

The three entered the apartment with Hotch and Michael carrying stuff.

"It's not fair!" Garcia whined, "I should be helping you."

"Sit," Hotch commanded. Garcia instantly retreated to the couch.

"Wow, she really listens to you," Michael noted.

"You have no idea," Hotch chuckled.

"I sat your medication on the kitchen counter," Michael called, "you need to take it every day."

"That means _every day_ ," Hotch clarified, "no cheating."

He saw tears well up in Garcia's eyes. What was wrong? Had he been too hard on her?

"I miss Fluffles!" Garcia cried.

"Oh," Hotch whispered, pulling her close to him.

"Fluffles?"

"My cat," Garcia answered, "he-"

Michael just nodded.

"Everyday, he would greet me with a purr and get up on the table," Garcia said, "and now-"

"I'm so sorry," Hotch said, "I know it's hard losing a pet."

"I didn't just lose him" Garcia cried, "they took him from me! Just like they took my face and my innocence away!"

"Oh, Penelope," Hotch assured, "you will get it back in time." He rubbed her back and held her close. As if to emphasize the point, he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know when," Hotch said, "but things will get back to normal. Trust me."

"How long did it take you?" Garcia asked.

"I never really stopped going through it," Hotch answered, "but eventually, I found a way to keep going. I had to for Jack. And you'll have to as well. It might not be next month or next year, but it will happen. It will hurt less. It won't ever go away, but eventually you'll be able to look in the mirror without seeing Gabriel. And you have me, the team, and Michael and Antonio. You will _not_ go thorugh this alone."

Garcia breathed deeply and stared into his eyes. He would know. He's been there. So she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. They stayed in that position all night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Day in and day out, the team continued to visit Garcia. Cruz even gave Hotch a month off to be with Garcia. Michael took care of Garcia when Hotch couldn't. After all, he did have to take Jack to school.

"Oh my gosh!" Garcia exclaimed, "what if Jack doesn't recognize me? What if he's afraid of me?"

"Relax, Pen," Michael said, "Jack's a wonderful young boy and he loves his Aunt Pen. He'll love you and he'll know that face anywhere."

"Yeah, my drooping and red face," Garcia wept bitterly.

"This isn't just about Jack, is it?" Michael asked. Garcia shook her head.

"Sis," Michael started, "Aaron loves you."

"But what if he doesn't, now?"

"He loved you before the attack and he loves you now," Michael assured, "that man would do anything for you. And if anybody should understand what you're going through, it's him."

As if on cue, Hotch and Jack walked in the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hotch yelled.

"Oh, that is so cliche," Garcia retorted.

"Aunt Penelope!" Jack yelled, throwing his tiny arms around her.

"Jack!"

"Daddy told me what happened," Jack said, "don't worry. I'll kiss the boo-boo away."

He kissed her face.

"Aww, thank you Jack," Garcia said.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone," Michael said, exiting the apartment.

"Jack, how about you work on that big project that's due, okay buddy?"

"Ok!"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"It's nothing," Garcia lied.

"First of all, you're speaking to a profiler," Hotch chided, "and second of all, I don't give a damn about these burns." He enveloped her face with kisses.

"But-but what if the skin gratfs don't turn out right and-"

"Then I will still love you no matter what," Hotch affirmed, "I chose you because you are quirky and fun. You are a damn good woman Penelope Garcia." He traced her body.

"You're so innocent and pure," he mumbled against her neck.

"I'm not so innocent right now," Garcia retorted, kissing him back.

"There's the Penelope I know," Hotch smirked, "don't let them take that away from you. Promise me?"

"Promise," Garcia muttered, "bedroom."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"I need to know-"

"Penelope Margaret Garcia," Hotch scolded, "I will want you forever and always. Nothing will change that. Nothing. You are the most beautiful woman."

"Then make me feel that way again," Garcia begged.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life.

Minutes later, Hotch was going over her with a fine tooth comb.

"Aaron," she cried when he got to her chest.

"Shh," Hotch said, "I'll be careful."

He traced every inch of her scars.

"We match now!" Garcia giggled.

"Mmm. We match," Hotch muttered.

He kissed her all over and said, "I'm thinking about something Dave said."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your godess?" Garcia asked, playfully. She giggled.

"He said, 'Scars remind us of where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going.' I love you Penelope."

"I love you too, Aaron."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month after the attack, Garcia was back to work at the B.A.U. She had multiple skin grafts done, and she felt more confident about her appearance.

"Well, I'm hardly ever in the field," she explained, "so there's no need to hide my face."

"That's my baby girl," Morgan praised.

"Hey, get your hands off of my woman," Hotch threatened.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Garcia taunted.

"There's the Penelope I know," Hotch smiled as he kissed her head.

"It sure feels good to be back to normal," Garcia noted, "I just wish I could've seen Antonio."

"Oh, I think I can help you with that," JJ answered as she wheeled him down.

"Penelope!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Tony!" Garcia exclaimed as she bent over to hug him.

"I see you remember my old nickname," Antonio laughed.

"Oh, there's a lot I remember," Garcia chuckled, "how have you been?"

Antonio looked down at his wheelchair.

"I've seen better days," he quipped.

"Yeah, so have I," Garcia answered, "my range of motion isn't quite the same either."

"Penelope, I'm so sorry," Antonio apologized, "I should've seen it."

"No," Garcia whispered, "if anybody should've seen something, it's me. I mean, if we talked more, you wouldn't have gotten sick and..."

Antonio took her hand.

"It's not your fault, dear," Antonio said, "I fell for their sick games and I let it get the best of me too. What happened to Mom and Dad was not your fault and it took me this long to see it."

"Antonio," Garcia scolded, "they were rotten to the core. They've been messing with us for a long time. I know you held some resentment towards me for what happened, but it's water under the bridge now, okay?"

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you," Garcia giggled and hugged him again."

"Sorry to break up this reunion," Chief Cruz said, "but we've got a sexual sadist in Toledo."

Some things never change.

"Go on," Antonio coaxed, "Agent Anderson can wheel me outta here."

Garcia beamed. It was good to be back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Five years later, Penelope Garcia Hotchner was sitting on the swing with her husband. He kissed her forehead and she kissed him back.

"I love you, Mrs. Hotchner," Hotch blushed.

"I love you too SSA HOTchner."

The car door slammed.

"We're back!" Jack called. The sixteen year old had recently got his license and had taken the twins Noah and Renee out.

"Yeah! Jack got us ice cream!" Noah exclaimed.

"And what do we say?" Hotch prompted.

"Thank you!"

Penelope laughed. It still hurt to laugh, but she was getting there. Penelope's face looked better. She knew she would never look the same, but she had to accept it. Luckily, Hotch was there every step of the way.

"Oh, and Uncle Dave called by the way," Jack announced, "he wants us all to have a cookout at his place. And don't worry, this is definitely gonna be better than the last one."

"Did you invite Michael and Antonio?" Hotch asked.

"They're gonna try to make it," Jack answered .

"Oh dear. Is Antonio having one of his bad days?" Penelope asked.

Antonio lived with Michael in a house down the street. Sometimes he could get around easily. Others, not so much. The poisoning also affected his motor skills.

"Didn't say," Jack answered, "but I'll call him when we get there."

"I'll grab the car seat ," Penelope said.

"I've got the kids," Hotch answered, "come on!" He picked up Renee and swung her around.

As they drove to Rossi's, Penelope thought about how her life had changed. She had a wonderful husband and three awesome children. She's been through a lot in the last five years, but she had reconnected with her good brothers. Gabriel and Lucas were now just a speck of dirt. They showed her just how strong she really was. As they pulled up to the mansion, Penelope thought _it's come full circle._


End file.
